


romance

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has planned their evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romance

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603).

Rin stretched out a bit. "Why are we here again?" he asked, crankily.

Makoto smiled and shrugged. "Haru said to meet him here. You were there when he said it. Why do you think I would know more than you do?"

"You two have that..." Rin waved his hand around aimlessly. "You know, psychic connection thing. It's really annoying."

"It's not actually real," Makoto shook his head. He looked around the aquarium parking lot. Was Haru planning on taking them somewhere?

"I've seen you do it. It's real," Rin shook his head.

"I've just known him since we were babies, I think. You'll be able to read him just as well soon," Makoto pinched Rin's elbow.

Rin made a face. "I love the guy, but I don't think I wanna get in his head. It doesn't seem to do much for him."

"Rin!" Makoto laughed.

The side door opened, and Haru held it open while his boss came out. He nodded to her, and then waved to Rin and Makoto. She came past them and winked. "Have a good night, boys."

"Thank you, you, too," Makoto nodded to her. He and Rin and went to Haru, who was still in the door.

"What's going on?" Rin asked Haru.

"Go on in," Haru waved them.

They went inside, and Haru gestured for them to follow. He took them to the employee's lounge, and got a bento set from the fridge.

"Haru, what the hell? Why are we in the aquarium after hours? Is this... legal?" Rin looked around, scowling.

Haru looked at them each, and then smiled softly, looking down. "Things have been... stressful. Lately. We've been scrimping and saving, so every night we eat in our tiny apartment, and. I just thought. We needed a change. So. I asked my boss if we could have a picnic in the aquarium after hours."

They both gaped at him, but Makoto pulled himself together first to smile. Haru went past them, out to the floor, but he stopped at the panel near the door to flip some switches. He went out to the floor of the aquarium. It wasn't a big place, but Makoto and Rin stuck close to him, anyway. Haru went to a place where there was an aisle surrounded by tanks, and the lights from behind the tanks made the aisle look like it was underwater. He put down the bento box and sat down.

"Here," he patted the floor.

Makoto and Rin smiled at each other and then sat next to Haru. "It's romantic, right?" Makoto winked at Rin.

"If we're going to get _romantic_ , we should have grabbed a blanket," Rin smirked.

"No, we can't have sex here," Haru shook his head. Both Makoto and Rin knew that already, it _was_ Haru's workplace, after all... "It would disturb the fish."

"Eh?" Rin looked around. He pointed at a tank where a couple of fish were chasing each other. "I think fish are having sex right now all around us!"

"Rin," Makoto chuckled.

"This is their home. We'd be disturbing them," Haru insisted. He held out a box for Rin, packed neatly with rice, fish, and vegetables.

"I think you're disturbed," Rin complained, taking his box. "...But damn, this looks good. Those fucking brats ordered pizza after practice, and then they wouldn't give me a slice! They said I had to ante up to share! Fucking little shits..." Rin grumbled, digging in.

"You would have spoiled your supper," Makoto teased him, taking a box from Haru. "Home cooking from your beloved husband is much healthier." Haru nodded in agreement.

" _You_ haven't been eating that healthy," Rin pouted at Makoto, poking his cheek. " _You've_ just been having energy drinks for lunch. I've seen the receipts in your wallet."

"Ehh," Makoto flushed. "But they're cheap, comparatively."

"I'm not talking about money here!" Rin lectured. "I'm talking about eating something good for you! You can't neglect your health!"

"We _have_ been in a rut, eating-wise. I've been lax, I know," Makoto appreciatively ate some crisp veggies.

"You go through our wallets?" Haru asked Rin quietly.

"I-I don't _go through them_ ," Rin sputtered. "But..."

"You've never noticed that?" Makoto laughed. "If Rin sees a wallet or a backpack out, he'll look through it." Makoto winked at him.

Rin flushed, and looked away. "So what? It's just... interesting... anyway, we're lovers! Like family! So there are no secrets!"

"Sneaky," Haru said quietly, but he sounded more like he was teasing than complaining. "Isn't it boring, since it's always the same stuff?"

"Yeah, that can of mackerel in your pack is nearly expired, you know," Rin fussed.

"Oh, that's right," Haru's eyes widened. "Thanks."

Makoto leaned back and looked at the tanks. "This is nice. I can see how working here is fun."

"How is that little girl?" Haru asked quietly.

Makoto perked up. "She can pick up a crayon now! She was so excited. She loves to draw, it seems."

"Will she fully regain her fine motor control?" Rin asked fearfully.

Makoto shrugged. "It's hard to say, really, but she's young, and that's a huge advantage to healing. So far, she's responding to therapy on schedule. And her doctors said that the bones and tissues are as repaired as they can do, so. There's only therapy left. She's not in as much pain anymore, either."

"Do you have a lot of kid patients? I thought you mostly had old fisherman with bad backs?" Rin asked, shoving rice in his mouth.

Makoto smiled at him. "Old people, young people who were injured, athletes, people injured at work... My patients are all over the age spectrum! But she's the youngest I've ever worked with, yeah. My boss had a patient who was younger, similar injury. So she's been giving me pointers."

"Did that receptionist give you back your clothes?" Haru asked.

"A receptionist stole your clothes?!" Rin leaned forward, nervous.

"From when the little girl threw up on me!" Makoto laughed. "And yes, she gave them back, and I gave her flowers... which lead to a lot of teasing. One of my coworkers apparently has a crush on that receptionist. _I_ didn't ask her to clean them, though. Plus, she ironed the shirt strangely. It's all stiff."

"Starch," Haru sniffed disdainfully. "I don't use that."

"Neither do I," Rin jumped in.

"You don't iron shirts," Haru accused.

"Of course I do! And I do it just as well as you do, and probably faster!" Rin declared.

"It's not a race," Haru rolled his eyes. 

Rin opened his mouth to answer him back, but Makoto sighed happily. "We're going to have our own laundry room soon. We can hang clothes out in our own garden... and we'll have a nice big kitchen and a big living room..."

"And a pool," Haru sighed contentedly.

Rin and Makoto both looked at him affectionately.

"It's still got a ways to go... so things will still be stressful for a while..." Rin warned them gently.

"This was a good idea, though. Thank you, Haru," Makoto reached out and touched Haru's hand.

Haru smiled at him.

"Would the fish mind if we kissed?" Rin asked.

Haru looked around, checking all the tanks around them. "I don't think it would bother them."

Rin looked at Makoto flatly. "He asked them. He asked the fish."

"He was just checking on them," Makoto smiled.

Rin crawled over, and put his knees down on either side of Makoto's legs. "He talks to fish," he whispered. Then, he moved closer, and they touched their foreheads, their noses brushed together, and then they kissed, their lips just touching at first, their eyelashes brushing against each other's cheeks.

There was a quick flash of light. Rin and Makoto looked at Haru questioningly. 

Haru shrugged, putting his cell down. "What? Rin has dozens and dozens of pics of Makoto and me doing stuff, so."

"He's got a point," Rin winked at Makoto.

Makoto just shook his head, and held his hand out to Haru, beckoning.

Haru sighed, and set his bento box aside.

  


* * *

  


Outside, Haru was giving Rin's tiny car a look. "I'll just ride my bike back."

"Don't be stupid, it's late! It's really dark! A car on the road won't be able to see you! We can strap your bike to the back of my car," Rin reasoned.

"There isn't room for all of us in there," Haru pointed out.

"There is if you sit in Makoto's lap," Rin pointed out.

"I'm not a child," Haru pouted.

"Now, now," Makoto smiled, stuffing the bento boxes in the back. "It's not that far a drive. We'll make the best of it."

Haru sighed, and went along with them. Not much longer, Haru and Makoto were cramped and basically clinging to each other while Rin drove them home. As they were coming up the road alongside the sea, Makoto pointed to the left. "Rin, take this turn. Let's swing by the house."

Rin looked at Makoto and smiled, and did as instructed. 

Haru jumped out as soon as Rin stopped, and stretched out. Makoto came out after him. He went up to their house.

The roof was done. Makoto just stood in awe. Rin came up next to him and rubbed Makoto's back, and Makoto smiled at him. "It's really... a _house_ , isn't it?"

Haru came to Makoto's other side. "They still have most of the inside stuff to do," he warned them.

"Yeah, but, look..." Makoto held his hands out. "This is... _ours_ , it's... that's where we're going to be sleeping!" He pointed to the corner that would contain their bedroom. 

Rin turned around and looked out. "So when we're not rolling all over each other, _that's_ going to be our view." Haru and Makoto turned with him, and looked out, at the trees, the sea, the stars.

Haru hugged Makoto's arm. "It's nice and quiet here, isn't it?" he said softly.

"Yeah," Rin smiled at them. " _Secluded_. We couldn't have this anywhere else, you know? If we lived in Osaka, or whatever. People, everywhere. Country life ain't so bad, right?" he winked at them.

Makoto smiled at Rin, bursting with affection. "Romantic, right?"

"That's right!" Rin laughed. "Maybe after we've been here a year, we should plant a cherry tree! Like... right over there!"

"Is that our land?" Haru frowned. 

"That's near the koi pond. That might be nice," Makoto took a deep breath. "It takes a long time for a tree to grow..."

"We'll be here all our lives," Rin shrugged. "When we're seventy and all retired, we'll sit on the verandah and Haru will feed the fish and we'll talk about whatever crazy thing Nagisa is doing or what our nieces or nephews are up to... I'll still have all my hair, but you'll probably be bald. It'll look good on you, though," Rin rubbed Makoto's arm.

Makoto laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but both my grandfathers still have all their hair," he smiled at Rin affectionately. "Your hair will be grey. It's hard to picture."

"We'll have wrinkles," Haru added.

"No more perfectly defined torsos," Makoto shook his head, looking at Rin like he could see through his clothes. "Your sister will cry."

Rin laughed, and it sounded differently out in the open where the trees and stars could swallow it up. "We'll still be hot. The hottest trio of septuagenarians anyone ever met."

"I'll be the hottest," Haru nodded seriously. "My diet is the best."

Makoto and Rin smirked at each other. "You make our food! We'll all be hot!"

"No, you need to feel the mackerel deep into your soul," Haru informed them.

"We'll still be in love," Makoto sighed, wondering.

"We sure as hell will," Rin responded fiercely.

Makoto looked around, turning a few times. "Ah... If the crew ever has to take a break, we should come out and camp here. It'd be fun."

"If we're going camping, we should go someplace more exotic than _home_ ," Rin frowned. "Once we move in here, we won't be able to take a vacation for ages and ages. It'll be that long before we even get Haru out of the pool."

Haru nodded.

Makoto chuckled. "I'm just anxious to move in. I mean... we're just..."

"Going stir-crazy," Haru sighed.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded slowly.

Rin smiled, and came up to Makoto, putting his arms around his waist. "We could come out and camp here... and Haru can ask the trees if it's ok, and then we can have sex out in our front yard."

Makoto laughed, and Haru furrowed his brows. "The trees won't care. The birds might, but no one is going to ask the birds."

"He's only worried about the fish," Rin winked at Makoto.

Makoto kissed Rin's forehead.

Haru took their picture again.

"You two are both... someday, someone is going to find those pictures!" Makoto complained.

"It's ok," Haru smiled at his phone. "It's romantic, right?"

"Holy crap, now you're both stealing my lines," Rin groaned. And then he pinched Makoto's ass for good measure.

* * *

  



End file.
